Episode 148c (A World Of Monsters)
Plot In this part, the monster guppies try to find Molly.Meanwhile Molly worries too if she don't get her bracelet she won't go back home for another 30 Years. Transcripts (Back in Bubbletucky in the afternoon, Gil was playing with his firetruck when he hears Yolly's voice through dimension communicator device.) Yolly: "Gil! Gil! Listen to me! It's horrible!" Gil: "Yolly! What is it?" Yolly: "Bad news! Eariler, Quill and I got word that the bullies have got Molly. And now, Molly vanished into thin air or something!" Gil: "Wait...Molly has been kidnapped?" Yolly: "I don't know. But we'll find her. I hope..." Gil: "What if you don't find her?" Yolly: "Well...we have to find her before the end of next day..." Gil: "What do you mean?" Yolly: "As I said before, if we don't find Molly soon, she'll be stuck in my dimension forever. And when the moon reaches it's peak in the night sky, the portal will close." Gil: "Oh, well...I hope you'll find her by then...don't give up. Keep looking, Yolly. Keep going." Yolly: "Thanks, Gil. Now, I must go and continue on the search. Good bye." (her voice disappears.) Gil: "Bye!" (Gil continues on playing with his truck. Meanwhile back in the bully's house, Molly was still creeping around in the hole.) Molly: "I wonder if the exit is nearby..." (She continues forward through the tunnel. Ahead, she sees a bright light. She follows it and ends up outside the bullies' lair. Molly then heads into the woods, going back the way she came. Meanwhile with the monsters, they head back to the school.) Quill: "I can't believe it! The sun's setting, and we've still haven't found her!" Quoby: "We may not have found her, but I did find this." (he holds up what looks like a toy laser) Yolly: "A laser gun?! Why would you have that?!" Quoby: "It's not a laser gun. It's a shrinking ray!" Coona: "Why is it a shrinking ray?" Quoby: "Cause they can make things small as ants!" Yolly: "Careful, Quoby. It doesn't just make objects small, it also makes people tiny." (Quoby accidentally zaps out a ray it bounced off obstacles and the beam hits himself, and is suddenly as small as an ant!) Quill: "Wow! Quoby's tiny!" Quoby: "Wow...Hey! This is kind of cool! Things look bigger when you're this small!" Keema: "Really? I wanna try!" Yolly: "No, Keema! You can't stay tiny... (Keema zaps out another ray and it bounces off obstacles and the beam hits herself and she is the same size as Quoby) Coona: "Wow! Keema's tiny too!" Yolly: "And that goes for you too, Quoby." Quill: "Is there a way to make both of us your normal size?" Quoby: "Well, that thing is a shrinking ray, so...If Yolly twizzled the switch to normal size and..." (Yolly aimed the beam to Quoby and Keema and in an instant. They're back to normal size.) Coona: "Wow. It worked." Quoby: "Perfect." Quill: "Well, what should we do? About our party, I mean?" Keema: "Well, there's always a plan B! We can just set it up tonight!" Yolly: "...Okay, we could do that...if we could ever find Molly in time..." Quoby: "For what?" Coona: "The costume party tonight!" (Meanwhile, Molly was still traveling through the woods. It was sundown when she goes back to the castle.) Molly: "Today, was just so exhaushing...I should get some rest. I can't rest now. If I don't get my bracelet back until tomorrow, I won't go home again. Ever. What am I gonna do. Wait! What if...the monsters decide to set up the party tonight? Oh gosh! I must go now!" (In a hurry, Molly rushed out of the castle and makes her way to the school. Suddenly, Molly stopped when she saw the bullies looking for her. She hides up in a tree.) Bully #1: "I know she was not in there. Maybe she escaped." Bully #2: "But how did she do it? I mean..." Bully #1: "What do you mean? Oh, maybe she went out some sort of secret exit." Bully #2: "There was...Did you say something about a secret exit? Dude, there was a hole behind the table drawer! Maybe that girl got out through there!" Bully #1: "Exactly! Once we find her again, we're gonna lock her in a dungeon and leave her there without giving her anything. We're gonna leave her in there forever!" Bully #3: "Yeah, yeah, whatever." (The bullies laughed and walked away When something scary scared them away again) Bullies: "Ghost(screaming)." (Molly comes out from the bench.Then she laughed when the bullies are scared.) Molly: "Hmph! What do those bullies want with me anyway? Oh well." (Bullies are still hugging themselves.) Bully #3: "This isn't gonna be anything but that." (Then some boney stuff falls out) Bullies: (Screaming)"Let's get outta here." (Molly continues on to the school. She peers at the window and saw them setting the place up. Then, she enters the school.) Molly: "Guys, I'm here!" All 6 Monsters: "Molly is here!" Quill: "Where has you been all day?" Molly: "Well, that's quite a long story..." (10 minutes later...) Molly: "And that was my day!" Quonny: "Sounds like quite an adventure." Molly: "Yep." Yolly: "Well, now that you're here..." Keema: "LET'S CELEBRATE!!!" (Shortly, it was a madhouse. Other monster kids in town were invited and had loads of fun.) All: (Cheering). Molly: "Anyone seen The bullies." Quill: "Maybe they're to embarrassed to show they has to know by a landslide." Molly: "Maybe." Announcer: "And now the winner is Molly." All: (Cheering). (Then someone places the charm-bracelet on Molly's wrist. Then, everyone continued partying. Soon, everyone left and it was time to go.) Yolly: "What a great day! Tonight was amazing!" (Yolly turns to see her friends and Molly sleeping. The bullies peered at the window, with evil smiles on their faces. They turn to each other.) Bully #1: "Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll go in and get Molly and you tie her up." Bully #2: "With what?" Bully #1: "Whatever comes to mind." Bully #2: "I'll tie her up with ropes." Bully #1: "....Works for me. Let's go!" Bully #3: "Cowards! I'll totally help. By being the lookout from a safe location like home." (The bullies pulled him in. Then, Molly wakes up the next morning and finds herself in a dungeon.) Molly: "Hey! What's going on here?!" (The bullies laughed and came in.) Molly: "How could you?" Bully #1: "Thought you could fell from our sleep dust." Bully #2: "And the keys are just near you." Bully #3: "So, today, we win for now." (Suddenly, as the boys are walking away for guard duty, the ghosts pops out.) Ghosts: "Boo!" Bullies: "Run for it(screaming)." (The bullies raced out of the area away from the ghosts, giving Molly the chance to grab the keys and open the gate and releasing her. She comes out of the dark house.) Molly: "I want to go around this town some more! I bet they'll be loads of fun things to see!" (The winds blow and it was getting cold.) Molly: "I better go wear a jacket." (Molly went back to the castle. The bullies had came back from the ghosts only to find that the gate was open.) Bully #1: "What?! The girl has escaped." Bully #2: "And she got the keys. Time we get rid of her for good!" Bully #3: "Cowards! I'll totally help. By being the lookout. From a safe location. Like home." (The bullies pulled him out. Meanwhile in Bubbletucky, Gil is at his house. He wonders what ever happens to Molly.) Gil: "I wonder how Molly is doing right now. I bet it must be cool to live in a different dimension." (sigh) "...I wonder if I'll ever see her again..." Tobias: "Who are you talking to?" Gil: "Myself!" Tobias: "Why." Gil: "My friend has gone missing for days." Tobias: "Gil. I know your friend will be back. She misses you too. Besides, we should get ready now. Molly's surprise party is today." Gil: "Today. Oh my gosh! There's so much to do. C'mon." (Back in Monsterville, Molly was in the castle. She rushed to her room to grab a pink jacket. She puts it on, but didn't bother to zip it up completely because she was in a hurry. Molly dashed out of the castle, not thinking about Yolly and her friends, who were in the ice cream shop she passed by. A while later, Molly decides she was thirsty so she gets a drink of water from a fountain. However, the girl drank so much, her tummy bulges out a bit.) Molly: "That's goooood water(burps)excuse me." (Molly goes to rest by the fountain. When it was noon, she woke up and decides to go around some more as the screen fades to black.) not over yet end of part 3 *Episode 148d (A World Of Monsters) Category:Episodes